Timmy Knows the Truth/The Return of the NegaChin
Timmy Knows the Truth One day, Timmy happens to find out that Tootie has had a crush on him for a LONG time. Upon spending more time with her, Timmy realizes he feels the exact same way. Meanwhile, Trixie and Remy are on a date. Songs * La La La Love! by Tootie, Timmy, Trixie, and Remy * She Found the Right Guy! by Chip Skylark Trivia * This is Chip Skylark's sixth song. ("Shiny Teeth", "Icky Vicky", "Find Your Voice!", "Happy Birthday Timmy", "Icky Vicky 1930s Version".) * Timmy and Remy are singing with their loved ones. * When Timmy goes to Tootie's house, if you listen closely you can hear a bit of the instrumental of "She Found the Right Guy". This is because the song was originally going to be a montage song with this as the first scene. Instead it ended up being sung in the credits. * The activities Timmy and Tootie do: Catching butterflies, pranking Vicky, playing catch, riding bikes, playing video games, Tootie watching Timmy play a game called "Stack-Man" (possibly a Pac-Man reference), watching a movie. * Timmy's eyes go from blue to green throughout the episode. For instance, they are blue when he and Tootie see Remy and Trixie, green when he and Tootie prank Vicky, blue in the beginning right before he speaks, and green during "La La La Love". * The game Timmy is playing is called Stack-Man, which is a spoof of Pac-Man. The Return of the NegaChin The NegaChin brings back all of the villains from "Big Superhero Wish" and they run rampant through Dimmsdale. Timmy wishes he and his friends had their powers again so they can stop the villains. Songs * I'm Back! by The NegaChin Trivia * Cleft, Professor AJ, Matter Muncher Lad, Wonder Gal, Hawk Gal, The Bouncing Boil, The Sonic Youth, The Bull-E, Dr. Crocktopus, The Baby Shredder, Short Fuse, and the NegaChin return. * The Crimson Chin and Catman return. * Tootie becomes a superhero: The Sparkling Rainbow. * Another superhero appears named Crush Claw. It is unknown if this is Tootie's twin sister or some unnamed clone of her, since she bears a resemblance to Tootie but her real name is never stated. She seems to also have Wolverine-esque powers. * Wonder Gal actually HELPS/TRIES to help this time. * Tootie's superhero self and the transformation sequence are meant to spoof Sailor Moon. Cast * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner/Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, Poof * Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat/Matter Muncher Lad * Gary LeRoi Grey as A.J./Professor AJ * Grey DeLisle '''as Tootie/The Sparkling Rainbow, Crush Claw, Vicky/The Baby Shredder, Veronica/Hawk Gal * '''Daran Norris as Cosmo, Dad * Susan Blakeslee as Wanda, Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Remy Buxaplenty, Sanjay/The Sonic Youth, Elmer/The Bouncing Boil * Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang/Wonder Gal * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Denzel Crocker/Dr. Crocktopus * Jay Leno as Crimson Chin/NegaChin * Adam West as Himself (Catman) * Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark * Unknown as Short Fuse * Faith Abrahams as Francis/The Bull-E Category:Episodes from Season 6 Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Fanon